


关于个人，民族国家和全球化的问答

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	关于个人，民族国家和全球化的问答

问：很抱歉打扰太太您。我想问您这样一个问题：喜欢法国，真的不会很累么？  
或者具体一些：喜欢法国这样一个正缓慢衰落、和中国的关系又很诡谲（或者换一个形容词，若即若离）的国家，真的不会很累么？  
我知道我这个问题可能有点怪……是这样的，我明白一个法厨喜欢法国往往不是喜欢法国的现在，可是面对现在的法国正缓慢衰落这样的状况，您是否会感到不安呢？在看到法国的现状，期望法国变好，可是现实总是让人担忧……假如您并没有不安的感觉，您又是怎样的情绪呢……  
我也很喜欢葡萄牙，对于葡萄牙却很少有这种很累的感觉，大概是我既无法接收到葡萄牙的现状，又觉得“没关系，葡萄牙一向就是这样的啊”。对法国反而有这种感觉，希望法国会变好。可能我已经把法国当成第二祖国了吧。至于和中国的关系……因为我自认为比较爱国，所以当这两个国家（第一祖国和第二祖国）发生直接或间接冲突时往往很难受，就算我凭着自己对事情的了解度下了一个是非判断，认为其中一方是对的（或者是这个事情没有对错），也会忍不住给另一方（或是双方）辩护。而这个行为会让我产生背叛的感觉，不止是背叛了她们，还感觉自己背叛了自己的看法。

 

答：非常感谢你的提问，一个长年不更新还挖坑不填的某A感到颇为惶恐。这个问题并不怪，甚至是一个很深刻的问题，那就是民族国家在全球化的时代普遍面临衰落的状况。  
也许你会觉得有点奇怪，在2018年的今天，国家仍然是我们能够想象得到的最为强大的政治共同体，能够调动我们所知的最为庞大的资源，那厢美利坚要建立人类首支太空军，这厢大天朝要逼国民下崽子（咳咳），某些国家的衰落看起来更像是个例，何来普遍可言？但是从整体趋势来看，民族国家的力量的减退，边界的模糊，以至于从内部发生的分崩离析，几乎可以说是一种必然。齐格蒙特·鲍曼在《全球化：人类的后果》里如是说，现代国家的民法和行政主权势必栖立于军事、政治和文化主权这“三足鼎”之上，换言之，栖立于国家对资源的支配上。然而在全球化的图景之下，政治权力被不断分散，市场的流动超出了国家控制的界限，国家只剩下光溜溜的“遮羞布”：镇压权。联想一下最近发生的形形色色的事件，你会发现国家的控制力的捉襟见肘，在哪怕是最强盛的国家内部，都有迹可循。你对于中国和法国的关系感到纠结，本身也说明了你的祖国对你的意识形态上的控制力在减弱。你开始怀疑，试着从两方的立场去思考问题的对与错，这是因为你从互联网上获取了多元的信息，这种批判性思考的能力其实是对民族国家权力的一种腐蚀和消解。  
然后回到法国的话题，给你造成“法国在缓慢走向衰落”这种印象的重要原因，恐怕是这些年来恐怖主义的频繁袭击，社会治安的迅速恶化，还有老龄化社会和移民问题。虽然从整个世界的趋势来看，民族国家都在走向衰落，但是法国似乎尤为明显。那么我会因此而不爱这个国家吗？答案是，不会。因为世间万物皆有其盛衰，民族国家也不是永恒的。“法兰西”这个概念出现的时间其实并不算长，从严格意义上来说，作为民族国家的法兰西诞生于1789年，在那之前，它只是不同王朝的属地，国界也是模糊的，处于不断变更之中。而硬要把时间往前拉，拉到古罗马帝国时期的高卢，距今也不过两千多年，跟人类文明存在的时间比起来仍然短暂。而在这短暂的时期内，法国经历过盛衰起伏，天灾人祸，创造出了丰富的文化（这是我所热爱的最重要的部分），也犯下过严重的错误，有的至今没有得到纠正，比如在殖民地留下的祸根种种。然而无论是灿烂的文化亦或是严重的错误，都是这个国家的历史的一部分，是造就了今日这个国家的基石。今日法兰西仍然在犯着各种错误，但是它对于之前文化的传承和不断创造，仍然是我所欣赏的。  
有趣的是，法兰西的诞生，可以说是现代民族国家的里程碑之一，而法国自己却又是最早试图打破民族国家的框架的探索者。从二十世纪初奥林匹克精神的复兴，到五十年代欧盟的建立，七十年代的无国界医生组织（MSF）的创立，这些源于法国的理念，在不断推动着国家消除自己的边界。所以我认为“世界主义”本身也是法兰西的理念的一部分，而这个理念是跟民族主义相悖的。然而这并不是什么坏事。  
最后要说的是，在这个世界上，跟中国关系不好的国家太多了（。）如果因为某个国家跟中国关系不好，就要感到纠结，那么生活中的烦恼也许要多到爆炸了。为何我们可爱的祖国这么不受待见，原因是很多的，不过归结到最重要的一点上还是因为中国崛起的速度太快了，原本掌握世界秩序的国家对于新来的力量感到忌惮是很自然的事情。但你所看到的国家的日常撕逼，那是政治层面的事情。我喜欢黑塔利亚这个作品的一个原因是，本家把国家跟他们的上司分开了，而这是很多人没能看到的事实。当你为政治的事情感到纠结的时候，就告诉自己，国家不等同于政府。川普大统领天天在推特上搞事情，很多美国人也觉得脑阔疼，要是把川普等同于美利坚，我估计美国人民要不答应了。同样的，法国在外交上搞事情，那是法国政府的策略，换个上司兴许就不这么搞了。国家是个复杂的由国土、国民、历史、文化、政治聚合而成的整体，单以政治这一面来界定国家，是不公平的。  
絮絮叨叨说了这么多，不知道是否能够解答了你的疑问。希望我们以后在这方面能有更多的讨论，笔芯❤


End file.
